


The Pink Parade

by Rebelwerewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Parades, Pink balloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Teenagers Ben Solo and Armitage Hux share a moment together atop a parade float. Twelve years later, Kylo Ren is assigned to the Finalizer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux Week, Day 3: Pink Balloons

"I hate pink!" a gangly, raven-haired teenage boy shouted at a petite middle-aged woman, presumably his mother. He already stood a head taller than her, but she carried herself with an air that made her larger than life. 

"Ben," the woman said, exasperated, "You can ride on the parade float, which happens to be pink, or you can stay home this Winter Fete. What will it be?"

The boy - Ben - dropped his head and stared at the floor. Finally, he mumbled, "I'll ride the float."

Senator Organa's float was quite beautiful, despite her son's protests. Pink and white flowers decorated the sides. There was an archway made of pink and gold balloons. In the very center, spinning slowly about its axis for all to see, was the New Republic logo made of fairy lights.   
The Senator herself wore a long white dress with a gold sash, reminiscent of the days when she was a princess. Her graying locks were braided and wrapped around her head. With her were an entourage of staffers and aides, as well as her husband the ex-smuggler, her brother the Jedi, and a Wookiee that had actually bathed for the occasion. (The same could not have been said for Organa's husband.)

Ben sat sullenly, dangling his long legs off the edge of the float and kicking at the flowers. He was not dressed for the festive occasion. Instead, he wore black from head to toe, his shaggy hair falling over one eye. 

"Benjamin Chewbacca Organa-Solo!" his mother scolded. "Stop kicking up the flowers and wave at the crowd. Is it really too much for you to be pleasant for one hour?" She said this all in Ben's mind, without so much as a falter in her own smiling, gracious demeanor. With a deep sigh, Ben rose and plastered on his best fake grin. 

Objectively, he knew that most people would kill to be born into the famous family that had liberated the galaxy from the Empire, but Ben would much rather have been a nobody. Then he wouldn't have a mother who watched him like a hawk-bat, paparazzi following him around, and, worst of all, sycophant friends who only hung out with him for his fame. 

True to Organa's word, the parade thankfully only last an hour. Ben waited for his parents and their retinue to leave. Force forbid that he would have to be in a holograph with them. As he started walking away, he was stopped by an unfamiliar voice.

"You there! Is that your float?"

"Yeah, you got a --" Ben turned to see an older boy - pale, freckled, and with brilliant red hair. He had always scoffed at the notion of love at first sight, but that didn't stop the blush on his cheeks or the inability to form a coherent answer. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said," the boy repeated with grin, "can you get me one of those balloons?" Oh stars, how Ben longed for his first kiss to be with this ethereal stranger. 

"Sure!" Ben said, and with a noticeable spring in his step, started walking back to the float. The redhead chose a pink balloon for himself, and, after much cajoling, Ben took a gold one. 

They sat on the float underneath the slowly deflating balloon arch, talking the afternoon away. Ben complained about his parents; the other boy about his own father. Ben talked about the Jedi and his hope to become one. The ginger boy talked about the stars and his hope to command a starship. The pair scooted together, huddling next to each other for warmth, or maybe something else. 

Ben's comlink buzzed; it was his mom, frantic with concern. He rolled his eyes. She always managed to ruin the few good things in his life.   
"I gotta go," Ben said apologetically. "It's my mom." He turned to leave and felt the other boy grab his hand.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

"It's Ben," he said with a genuine smile.

"Armitage," said the other boy with a wince. "I know it's awful."

"No, it's beautiful like... like you." There was only a moment's hesitation before Armitage pulled Ben close and kissed him. It tasted vaguely of berries, and Ben thought to himself that if he died then, he would die happy.

\----

Twelve years later

Kylo Ren could not believe his misfortune. Why was the Supreme Leader so insistent that he be aboard a First Order destroyer? The other Knights had their own starships to cruise the galaxy with. Why should Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, be effectively grounded when he should be out searching for and destroying the Jedi?

To make matters worse, the young General who commanded the ship was insufferable. He believed that Kylo Ren should answer to him, took every opportunity to challenge him in front of the Supreme Leader, and, worst of all, was infuriatingly gorgeous. 

Every time they argued, Kylo would imagine dropping his helmet to the floor, shoving the General up against the wall, and kissing him to shut him up, all while tugging at his orange locks. It was a silly notion, however. General Hux hated him, or so he thought until his comlink beeped with an invitation to come to Hux's private quarters, ostensibly to discuss Kylo's requisitioning of Stormtroopers for his missions.

Kylo agonized over the invitation. It could be purely business, but why wouldn't Hux have booked a conference room or asked Kylo to go to his office? If this was a date, what should he wear? He settled on a black tunic, belted around the waist, and a pair of tight black pants. With a pang of fear, he chose to leave his helmet in his room.

As soon as Kylo rang the buzzer outside Hux's door, it opened to reveal Hux on the other side. Hux, who stood there gaping at Kylo. "Who are you?" he demanded. 

"Um... I got your invitation," Kylo said shyly, averting his eyes. He cursed himself for not wearing his helmet. Of course Hux wouldn't recognize him; the General had never seen him unmasked.

"Kylo?" Hux asked softly. Kylo's first instinct was to run back to the safety of his quarters, slam the helmet back on his head, and proceed to never have human interaction again. He was interrupted by Hux's hand on his face, gently stroking. Then Hux pulled away as if scalded.

Confused and insulted, Kylo snarled, "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No, no," Hux replied much too quickly. "You just... you look like a boy I once knew." He blushed so deeply that his ears matched his hair.

That was when Kylo realized why he had been so strongly infatuated with the young General. Memories of that day on the float flooded back. "Armitage?"

Hux stopped in his tracks. "No one calls me that anymore. Just like you're no longer Ben. Come on in. I have something to show you."

Hux dug around in the drawer of his nightstand. Kylo could see a bottle of lube, a pack of condoms, and various sex toys. He swallowed loudly as Hux grabbed something. He had wanted Hux for so long, and now the reality of it made him so nervous that his palms were sweating. 

It wasn't a sex toy that Hux held up, though. It was pink, rubbery, and looked a bit like a condom. Kylo's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "Is that the balloon from the float?"

"Yes. It's a bit embarrassing, but it's sort of my lucky charm. And it also reminds me of the first time I fell in love." Hux bit his lower lip, as if to avoid spilling any more of his secrets. 

Kylo shook his head sadly. "I'm not the boy you met at the Winter Fete parade anymore."

"I know," said Hux, putting the deflated old balloon back in the drawer. "But we can get to know each other again."

This time he pulled out the lube.


End file.
